


My Favourite Geological Things

by Jasjabberwocky



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasjabberwocky/pseuds/Jasjabberwocky
Summary: A silly little spoof inspired by a conversation with a friend and fellow geologist.





	

Pyrite in quartz veins and stibnite in big vugs  
Garnet in greenschist and hornblende in hornfels  
Magnetite causing the magnet to swing  
These are a few of my favourite things

Basalt in columns and pegmatite granites  
Xenoliths, pumice, and agate in nodules  
Zoning in zircons and feldspar twinning  
These are a few of my favourite things

Insects in amber and cross-beds in sandstone  
Trilobites, ammonites, penguins in limestone  
Petrified wood and honeycomb weath’ring  
These are a few of my favourite things

When the slide breaks  
When the rock falls  
When there’s no outcrop  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don’t feel so bad


End file.
